Electronic mail, or “email,” is a vital part of current communications, both for personal and business interaction. It is advantageous to visualize current email application threads, i.e., series of related communications or email “chains,” to allow easier navigation and exploration. However, typical sequential email threads may become disconnected and difficult to visualize. For example, 1) Alex (A) emails Bill (B), Charlie (C), Diana (D) and so on; 2) C replies to A such that B and D also receive the email; 3) B replies to C's comments but in a response to A; 4) C replies to B's comments but in a response to A Obviously, the thread can become disconnected and, therefore difficult to visualize. In other words, email conversations, which are presented in a sequential format may not actually be sequential. In this manner, a conversation represented by an email chain can become con fusing and difficult to follow. In addition, details concerning particular emails and email threads may be hard to determine due to a lack of means for visualizing emails and threads.